Il n'y a que Sirius
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Sirius a disparu. Harry reçoit pour ordre de rester à Poudlard, mais en bon fils de Maraudeur, il part à sa recherche. Dumbledore demande à Snape d'aller le chercher.OS


-1Il n'y a que Sirius

Harry somnolait dans son cours d'histoire de la magie. Sirius, son parrain, était parti pour une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il quitta lentement la salle et se dirigea avec Ron et Hermione, silencieux, vers les cachots pour les cours de potions. Son esprit passa d'un brun aux yeux bleus outremers (super sexy) à un autre brun aux yeux noirs (tout aussi sexy mais par un lien familial, il n'est « autorisé » à penser en ces termes que pour l'un des deux ). Il entra dans la salle de classe sous le regard hostile de Sévérus Snape. Il poussa un soupir désespéré. Harry se mit au dernier rang comme à son habitude. Il était en train de se faire massacrer par son maître des potions. Celui-ci lui fit remarquer de façon cinglante que sa potion était déjà plus dans les tons rouges que verts. Harry avait répondu à cela d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je suis un Gryffondor, vous vous attendiez à quoi, s'offusqua le jeune homme.

Il décida ensuite d'ignorer les répliques cinglantes que lui lançait l'homme. Il saisit une fiole au hasard qu'il allait mettre dans sa potion. Il la déboucha et pencha la fiole au dessus du liquide écarlate. Une main puissante stoppa son geste.

- Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi vous alliez ajoutez ceci votre potion ? Pourquoi tenez-vous à faire sauter ma classe ?

Snape avait crier. Harry haussa les épaules quand on frappa.

- Entrez, grogna le professeur d'une voix froide et cassante.

Un Poufsouffle entra timidement en se tordant les mains, stressé. Il avait peur du professeur, mais en plus, il l'interrompait en séance d'anti-Potter aiguë c'était vraiment mauvais pour lui.

- Euh, je suis désolé monsieur, de vous déranger, mais je suis venu chercher Harry Potter, dit-il angoissé de prendre son jouet au professeur.

- Monsieur Potter ne bougera pas de sa place avant encore deux heures, le fin de mon cours, affirma Sévérus d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais Monsieur, le professeur Dumbledore insiste.

Sévérus sembla réfléchir un moment puis fixa Harry de haut.

- Potter ! Chez le directeur !

Harry sourit doucement et rangea ses affaires rapidement, mit son sac sur son épaule et quitta la pièce après un regard à Snape. Il monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry en entrant. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Assieds-toi, l'invita Dumbledore d'un geste, l'air accablé.

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Voilà comme tu le sais, Sirius est partit en mission il y a quinze jours. Il m'a fait un rapport tous les jours. Seulement je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui depuis quatre jours

- Où est-il ?

- Même mes autres espions et le professeur Lupin n'ont plus de nouvelles. Je voulais savoir si tu en avais.

- Non, fit Harry en hochant la tête préoccupé. Il faut aller le chercher !

- On ne peut pas, il est au milieu des quatre camps de Mangemorts qui entourent Poudlard.

- Remus ferait quelque chose, affirma Harry trop calment.

- Je lui ai parlé, il ne fera rien, personne ne peut rien faire et je veux que tu me promettes de rester à Poudlard.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry d'un air désolé en baissant le regard.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te faire surveiller Harry. Comme les préfets de Gryffondor sont des filles, tu vas aller dans la chambre de Monsieur Malefoy.

( NDA: Ne suis-je pas merveilleusement Serpentard pour une Gryffondor ? )

Dumbledore fit convoquer Drago dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, ordonna le directeur.

Drago s'exécuta et observa un moment Harry sur la chaise d'à côté avant de fixer Dumbledore.

- Voilà Drago, je vous charge de veiller à ce que Monsieur Potter reste à Poudlard. Pour cela, il va venir dormir dans votre chambre.

- Je refuse, gronda Drago d'un air boudeur. Je suis par nounou !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix et vous pouvez le dire à votre père, ça ne changera rien à ma décision. Allez dans votre chambre.

Harry se leva en même temps que Drago et suivit ce dernier. Ils descendirent jusque dans les cachots et Drago le fit entrer après avoir donné le mot de passe.

- Tu prends le lit de droite Potter !

Harry fixa Drago et, trop habitué à obéir aux Dursley; il s'assit sur le lit de droite après avoir vu que ses affaires étaient déjà là. Il se mit sur le dos et poussa un soupir. Drago l'observa un moment puis entendit frapper à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit et la chouette blanche de Potter alla vers lui. Harry se redressa et trop inquiet excité par l'auteur la lettre, la détacha fébrilement de la patte d'Hedwige qui se posa su son épaule. Drago le vit pousser un soupir déçu quand il reconnu l'écriture. C'était une lettre de Remus.

_Harry, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtises. Restes tranquille. Remus_

Harry se leva et chercha dans sa valise, il en sortit un paquet de Miam-hibou et en donna à Hedwige qui repartit. Harry se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Drago n'osa pas le déranger, pourtant il s'assit à côté de lui au bout d'un moment.

- Potter, c'est l'heure d'aller dîner.

- Casses-toi ! J'ai pas faim.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu devrais faire comme si de rien n'était pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien. Harry releva la tête et observa Drago. Le jeune Serpentard vit immédiatement que Harry avait pleuré. Il avait les joues rougies de s'être un peu étouffé avec l'oreiller, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient étrangement sombre. Il était trop mignon pour le self-contrôle légendaire de Drago. Il se pencha avec une incroyable envie de protéger Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et Harry, étonné, ne sut pas comment réagir. Le sentant se raidir, Drago relâcha son étreinte autour de Harry.

-Bon, continua Drago. Je te laisses là Potter. Ne touches à rien et ne bouges pas et… et tu devrais monter.

Harry replongea sa tête dans son oreiller en se disant que ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait du réconfort.

Drago était revenu deux heures après avoir quitté Harry. En entrant, son regard s'était automatiquement porté sur le lit de droite, Harry n'était plus là.

- Potter ! Potter, tu es là ?

Drago ouvrit rapidement la porte de la bibliothèque en appelant le sauveur du monde.

- Malefoy.

Drago tourna immédiatement la tête vers la voix et trouva Harry en serviette de bain dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la pièce d'eau.

- Ah, tu es là ! Je croyais que tu étais parti.

- Ça aurait fait quoi, demanda Harry narquois.

Drago le trouva superbement sexy. Il s'approcha en se souvenant de sa question.

- Dumbledore m'aurait tué d'avoir perdu l'espoir du monde.

Le préfet en chef plaqua le brun contre le mur et l'embrassa. Un brun traversa alors l'esprit d'Harry. Il repoussa Drago et s'habilla.

- Tu sais qu'il est dix heures du soir Potter ?

-Oui.

Harry termina de faire son lacet puis enfila sa cape.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?Houhou Potter, je te parle !

- Je sais.

Drago se plaça devant la sortie pour empêcher Potter de partir. Harry, tranquillement, mit son sac à dos sur son épaule et avança vers Drago.

- Tu me laisses passer s'il te plaît, demanda Harry.

- Non, désolé, on m'a dit de te surveiller Potter.

- Écoutes, je passerais ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour passer.

- Alors tu peux faire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Laisses moi te baiser.

Harry le fixa un moment avant de laisser tomber son sac à dos. Il laissa Drago s'approcher et l'embrasser puis glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Drago commença à descendre le long de son cou, le léchant et le mordillant. Harry glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il stupéfia Drago.

Il quitta Poudlard en courant, son sac à la main et la Carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre. Il ne se retourna pas quand il pénétra dans la forêt interdite. Aussitôt, l'acuité de ses sens redoubla.

Harry marchait prudemment dans la forêt. Il savait où Sirius se trouvait. Dumbledore l'avait dit à la dernière réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de classe de Sévérus, il indiqua d'entrer sur son ton habituellement froid.

- Bonjour Sévérus, dit le professeur Mac Gonagall. Nous sommes demandé dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement.

Il fit sortir ses élèves de sa classe et suivit Minerva jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- Bonjour Albus, annonça Sévérus en voyant que tous les directeurs de maisons étaient là. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Drago Malefoy, à qui j'avais confié la charge de garder Harry Potter à Poudlard a échoué. Harry a quitté l'école. Nous pensons que c'est pour aller chercher Sirius.

- Pourquoi a-t-il été confier à Drago et non à un professeur compétent, cria Sévérus. Il a dû partir par la forêt interdite et il risque de s'y faire tuer !

- J'ai pensé à une solution, continua le directeur. Tous, vous allez chercher Sirius avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Sévérus, vous allez chercher Harry.

- Bon sang, Albus ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confié à quelqu'un de compétant ?

- J'ai mes raisons Sévérus. Allez le chercher. Rapidement et pas blessé.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance ? Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je le ramènerais, peu importe le temps et la manière qu'il faudra employer.

Sévérus quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

Harry n'avait pratiquement pas dormit. Il se leva et s'approcha du bord de la clairière. Il entendit alors un bruit de sabots. Il s'arrêta net.

- Dis moi, jeune sorcier, que fais-tu dans la forêt ?

Harry se retourna et fit face à la créature tournée vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un demi-homme demi-cheval. Un centaure. Il avait la robe brune et des yeux d'un bleu pratiquement translucide.

- Je la traverse.

- Tu viens de l'école. Sais-tu que depuis que tu es parti, tu as tourné en rond. C'est peut-être la septième fois que tu passes par cette clairière.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je vis dans cette clairière. Tu veux le retrouver,mais tu n'atteindra pas ton but. Retournes à Poudlard.

- JAMAIS !

Haletant, Harry quitta la clairière en courant et ne s'arrêta que quand il fût tellement essoufflé que sa respiration bloquait l'entrée de l'air dans ses poumons. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à emmener à manger. Sirius mourrait peut-être de faim. Non, il avait tout de même pensé à aller chercher quelques petits trucs à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose comme un anti-contusif et un désinfectant. Il chassa sa faim puis retourna à son itinéraire. Il poursuivit sa route vers le sud-ouest.

Sévérus était à la sortie de la forêt, là où Potter devrait arriver. Il devrait mettre encore trois jours à arriver. Sévérus patienta deux jours.

Harry se retourna. Il avait réussit ! Il avait sauvé sa vie et allait sauver celle de Sirius avec. Il n'avait même pas utiliser la magie. Il observa son corps. Il était couvert de coupures. Harry bougea légèrement et grimaça sous la douleur. Il porta sa main à sa cuisse gauche. Un liquide gluant était mêlé à son sang. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et retira de la plaie le plus de salive ( Beurk !) d'accromentula possible.

- Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il y encore dans cette maudite forêt.

Sirius lui revint à l'esprit, il se releva et essaya de marcher. Il boitait légèrement mais ça ne le ralentirait pas de beaucoup. Après une heure de marche, il sentit douloureusement un branchage taper dans sa plaie. Il se tint la cuisse puis reprit sa route.

Trois jours, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi à ce morveux ! Sévérus se décida à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà mit les pieds, mais il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que Potter. Mais en y pensant, Potter ne devait jamais avoir été aussi loin. Il marcha en direction de Poudlard.

Harry avait faim. Il continua à marcher, mais la forêt était tellement sombre qu'il ne faisait plus la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil. La fatigue luttait depuis déjà longtemps avec sa raison. Elle avait finit par l'emporter. A force de marcher, le sang de sa plaie ne pouvait pas coaguler comme elle était toujours rouverte et une chute dans sa fuite avait brisé les flacons qu'il avait pris à l'infirmerie. Il sentait sa jambe s'infecter. L'infection se répandait en lui comme un poison. Il dormit mal et s'éveilla en sentant qu'il avait quelque chose de différent. Il ressentait sa magie différemment également. Il porta sa main à son front et réalisa qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Il n'avait plus de sac. Il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et poursuivit. Il croisa un reptile.

- Ccccce n'essst passs bien de parsstir de l'éssscole.

- Qu'essst cccce que tu en ssssaiss toi ?

- Je t'aisss enstendu dansss ton ssssommeil, tu parslais Foursssschelang. Ssssiriussss Blacksssss…

- Tu sssais où il essst ?

- Ssssuiss moi…

Harry cerné, épuisé,boitant, ayant perdu et perdant encore beaucoup de sang suivit le serpent.

- Je…je peuxsss plussss…

Harry tomba à genoux puis s'écroula face contre terre.

Où pouvait bien être le jeune Harry Potter ? Sévérus le cherchait. Cela depuis cinq jours. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt interdite. Lacé de cherchera alors qu'il avait des techniques magiques pour le trouver, il décida de les utiliser. Il fit apparaître un Patronus messager dans lequel il mit tout son espoir de retrouver Potter, pour ne pas le perdre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir hurler sur Dumbledore pour l'avoir confié à un autre élève ?Il y avait aussi ce truc que faisait son cœur de plus en plus souvent quand Harry rougissait. Cela lui donnait envie de lui faire des remarques cinglantes, de l'induire en erreur. Il adorait son regard brûlant de colère, et ses joues rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur l'injustice de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son patronus, s'il avait été en couleur, aurait été un homme brun aux yeux bleus. Son espoir, le seul qui pouvait comprendre Potter, Black. Il suivit sa némésis. Deux jours, sa montre indiquait que minuit était passé. Il n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil alors il avait poursuivit son chemin. Marcher inlassablement, à toujours imaginer des scénarios pires les uns que les autres. Il était toujours prit d'un étrange sentiments de perte quand il pensait que Potter était peut-être mort. Et puis, il était hanté par un regard vert émeraude. Il avait besoin de les voir. Il s'en rendait seulement compte.

Black s'arrêta. Il s'agenouilla près d'un buisson et disparu en volutes argentées. Sévérus s'agenouilla près de là où l'avait fait Black. Un serpent lui sauta dessus et tenta de le mordre. Il l'en empêcha de justesse, il avait sentit sa langue fourchue contre son cou. Il avait aperçu une masse noire sur le sol. Il lança le serpent plus loin et s'approcha rapidement pour découvrir le Sauveur du monde face contre terre. Il respirait faiblement. Il gémit quand le professeur le mit sur le dos. Le serpent siffla avec possessivité en s'enroulant autour de cou de Harry. A son tour Potter siffla et ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut l'enseignant et s'accrocha à lui.

- Sirius, dit-il faiblement. Chercher Sirius…vite.

Aussitôt, l'effort eu raison de l'élève épuisé. Sévérus le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à la clairière la plus proche. Dans un coin, le serpent veillait jalousement sur le Survivant. Snape l'allongea et conjura une couverture dont il entoura le corps de l'élève. Il le fit boire puis manger et alors que le jeune homme dormait profondément, il s'autorisa à explorer son corps afin de voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Il soigna rapidement les nombreuses égratignures et les bleus. Il découvrit ensuite la plaie à la cuisse. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'au cou de l'élève et la remonta jusqu'à la taille. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa jusqu'aux genoux. Il observa ensuite attentivement la plaie. Il laissa ses mains parcourir la cuisse blessée. Il trouva la peau du jeune sorcier douce et électrisante appelant à la caresse. Il appliqua doucement une compresse imbibée d'une potion violette puis laissa le jeune homme dormir. Lui-même ne bougea pas. Il se demandait juste comment réagirait Potter quand il saurait que Dumbledore avait enfin envoyé quelqu'un chercher Black et ce parce que le petit morveux avait fait fît de sa sécurité pour aller chercher le fugitif.

Potter devait vraiment tenir à lui. Le jeune sorcier remua à côté de lui et quand Sévérus posa une main froide sur sa tête, il réalisa que la peau d'Harry était plus chaude vers sa cicatrice. Il devait être en contact avec Voldemort. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa puis tenta de se relever mais Sévérus l'arrêta.

- Où vous croyez aller Potter ?

- Chercher Sirius.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est partit le chercher alors que j'ai malheureusement hérité de la tâche de courir après un gamin, qui a un complexe du héro tellement développé que quand il entend le mot « danger » ses yeux sont directement reliés à la colonne vertébrale, avant qu'il ne se jette dans ledit danger. Asseyez vous Potter.

Harry rougit, baissa les yeux et reprit sa place.

- Vous vous sentez comment Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Merci, monsieur Potter,qu'Est-ce que vous pouvez être loquace !Sans compter la vivacité et la sagacité.

- Je suis fatigué, s'écria Harry avec colère.

- Pas étonnant, vous ne devez pas avoir dormit pendant quatre jours, ce qui est dans mon cas est six. Merci Potter.

- Je…Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore enverrait quelqu'un.£

- Et bah si !Tenez, mangez ça.

Sévérus lui fit apparaître un plateau repas que Harry dévorait. Sévérus lui donna ensuite une potion de sommeil avant de jeter quatorze sorts de protections autour d'eux ( Oui, oui, 14, je vous assure. C'est un Mangemort,les Mangemorts sont paranos !) et ne dormit que d'un œil.

Sévérus se réveilla le lendemain en réfléchissant à la façon dont il pouvait ramener Potter au château. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Potter était inconscient quand il l'avait trouvé et … En fait, il ne savait même pas où ils étaient. ( qui a dit dans la forêt interdite ? Ne mentez pas, j'ai entendu ! Je peux avancer que cette personne n'a pas eu la chance de développer ses capacités de déductions. Bah voilà ! Je savais bien que c'était Goyle !) Potter dormait toujours. Il continua à dormir une bonne partie de la journée. Snape eut un sursaut quand il l'entendit bouger. Quand il se retourna, le serpent qui l'avait attaqué sur les genoux d'un Potter qui se mit à bailler en se grattant les cheveux. Ce gosse était incroyable !

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faîtes Potter ?

- Je discute avec quelqu'un qui a moins de chance de m'agresser que vous.

Sévérus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- Levez vous Potter ! On y va.

- Où ça ?

- A Poudlard, ma…

- Non ! Moi, je vais chercher Sirius. Faîtes comme vous voulez vous.

Harry se leva et partit vers le sud ou du moins tenta de le faire mais il fût retenu par le poignet.

- Vous rentrez avec moi Potter.

- Je rentrerais avec vous…

Sévérus se sentit emporter par une vague de soulagement suivit…

- Quand j'aurais trouvé Sirius.

…d'une vague de colère.

- Puisque vous ne semblez pas décidé monsieur Potter, vous allez vous asseoir et je vas tâcher de vous convaincre.

- Essst moiss jess deviensss quoi ?

- Jess tesss remerssci maissss css'essst bon.

Le serpent ondula en dehors de la clairière avec grâce et légèreté.

Harry se rassit et croisa les bras, un regard haineux fixé sur son professeur lassé.

- Pourquoi Potter, par Merlin, voulez-vous aller chercher Black alors que tout l'Ordre est en train de le faire ?

- S'ils n'y arrivent pas…

- Voilà, vous vous prenez encore pour un héro dont la seule présence est plus décisive qu'un sorcier aguerri !

- Mais qu'Est-ce que vous croyez ? Que…

- Que vous n'êtes qu'un gamin gâté qui ne pense qu'à lui, sa gloire et fait un maximum pour faire parler de lui.

Harry se leva et commença à marcher.

- Asseyez vous Potter ! Je ne le répèterais pas.

Harry s'exécuta et fixa son professeur de ses yeux embués.

Un silence gênant s'installa puis Harry recommença à parler sans avoir conscience d'avoir chamboulé tout l' univers de Snape.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je suis seul. Je n'ai personne pour me gâter. Toute cette gloire n'est que surfaite. Je n'ai pas à être connu alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je vous signalerais que c'est ma mère qui m'a préservée du sortilège. C'est à elle que revient tout. C'est grâce à elle que je suis là, mais je pense qu'elle méritait plus de vivre que moi.

- Elle ne l'aurait pas supporter Potter.

Harry leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers l'enseignant.

- Elle n'aurait pas supporter de perdre à la fois son mari et son fils pour se retrouver seule dans un monde de guerre et d'effroi qui l'aurait fait sombrer. Croyez moi Potter, en fin de compte, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Parlez pour vous, vous n'avez pas été élevé comme si vous faisiez partit des meubles. Comme si vous n'existiez pas. Personne n'a jamais tenu à moi.

Sévérus le fixa et pensa soudain que c'était peut-être pour ça que Potter se pavanait dans Poudlard, pour que enfin, qu'on l'aime. Quand il lui fit part de ça, Potter le prit mal.

- Je ne me pavane ! Si vous observez bien Malefoy, vous verrez que lui, il se pavane ! Et je ne cherche pas les ennuis,ce sont eux qui me trouvent !

Harry se mit à crier sur Snape, à lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, de Malefoy, il finit par lui dire ce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il pense des Maraudeurs.

- …est maintenant Sirius est tout seul, acheva-t-il en s'asseyant et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Snape savait. Il savait que Potter pleurait. Il ne put résister à l'envie, ou plutôt au besoin qui s'était doucement insinué en lui et l'avait poussé à prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le força à accepter l'étreinte en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. D'abord hésitant, Harry passa ensuite ses bras autour des épaules de Sévérus en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Sévérus savait que le jeune Potter était totalement innocent mais son souffle dans son cou sensible ainsi que ses bras autour de lui faisait monter une certaine chaleur dans son corps. Il sentit les ongles du jeune homme traverser sa robe, son t-shirt et enfin s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

- Bon, ça suffit Potter, affirma doucement Sévérus.

Harry baissa la tête et rougit en s'éloignant un peu de l'enseignant. Sévérus déglutit difficilement devant l'air innocent du jeune homme.

- Faîtes voir votre jambe Potter.

- Co…Comment Est-ce que vous…

Harry porta tout de suite sa main à sa cuisse.

- Montrer moi ça monsieur Potter.

Le monsieur Potter en question eut un mouvement de recule.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillage, vous n'êtes plus un gamin !

Sévérus prit une potion dans sa poche e s'approcha de Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se mordit la lèvre. Agacé, Sévérus se colla à lui, dégrafa son pantalon et assit Harry là où il avait couché peut de temps avant. Sévérus se pencha alors sur la cuisse blessé qu'il observa sous tous les angles avant de verser la potion directement dessus. Alors qu'il sentait le liquide entrer dans la plaie, Harry saisit le poignet de son professeur et le serra de plus en plus. Sévérus vida la fiole sur la plaie et entendit l'étudiant gémir de douleur. Il embrassa la cuisse, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps et se retrouva nez à nez avec Potter quand il se releva.

- Attendez un peu avant de vous rhabiller que ce soit bien sec. Sinon votre pantalon va coller à votre plaie, expliqua Sévérus la voix rauque.

Harry hocha la tête; les joues rouges.

- Il nous faut reprendre là où nous étions arrêté Potter. Pourquoi ne pas retourner à Poudlard ?

- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, je ne fuis pas le danger quand il se présente. Je sauve aussi les gens qui en ont besoin et Sirius a besoin de moi.

- Vous savez que Lupin est partit le chercher ?

- Vous m'avez dis que tout l'Ordre y était allé.

- Et le fait de traverser la forêt pour y aller est-il vraiment encore utile quand on sait cela ?

- Dumbledore voulait que j'y aille sinon, il m'aurais confier quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux que Drago Malefoy.

Sévérus hocha la tête, il était bien d'accord. Malefoy n'était pas vraiment compétent.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tans à me ramener à Poudlard, professeur ?

- Je me dis souvent que si cette forêt est interdite, c'est parce qu'elle est dangereuse. L'état dans lequel je vous ai trouvé me prouve qu'une fois de plus Dumbledore a raison.

- Monsieur, il m'a confié à Drago Malefoy,c'est-à-dire qu'il voulait que je parte. Donc, comme Dumbledore me l'a demandé, je vais chercher Sirius.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi organiser des secours pour aller vous chercher vous et Black ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

- Alors nous allons rester ici jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

- Il n'y aura pas de fin Monsieur, il n'y a que Sirius.

- C'est un point de vue Potter.

Harry acquiesça et chacun des jours suivants, ils en reparlèrent,chacun gardant ses positions. Sévérus craqua. Les Gryffondor étaient vraiment trop têtu !

- Mais bon sang Potter ! Vous êtes en danger. Rien que vous maintenir en vie ici est une mission suicide. N'importe quand l'un de nous pourrait y passer !

- Surtout maintenant que vous hurlez, rien de mieux pour se faire repérer.

- Potter, ça suffit ! Me parlez pas comme ça.

- Je n'irais pas à Poudlard sans Sirius !

Sévérus attrapa Potter par les épaules et le secoua d'avant en arrière.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Vous faire tuer pendant que vous sauverez Black au lieu de sauver votre vie.

- Je le sauverais ! Même si je dois en mourir !

- Je vous laisserais pas mourir Potter !

Harry le fixa et ne réagit pas quand Sévérus arrêta de le secouer.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le sauver ?

- Parce que je tiens à vous. Beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire !

Harry se dégagea de son professeur et laissa l'idée monter dans son cerveau. Snape tenait à lui.

- Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez bien les choses Monsieur Potter. Je ne tiens pas à vous comme vous l'entendez.

Sévérus avait parler tout près de lui et Harry sentait son souffle caresser son cou. Il frissonna et se retourna pour se lover dans les bras de son professeur. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps puis Sévérus s'assit après avoir lâché Harry. Ce dernier le rejoignit en réfléchissant. Snape tenait à lui, mais Est-ce que comme lui, il avait espérer qu'il lui serrait confié pour ne pas aller chercher Sirius. Ce qui avait retenu Harry au château aussi longtemps, c'est qu'il avait espérer que après Drago, il serait confié à son professeur de potions. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il s'était fait mettre en retenue les quinze derniers jours. Quand Sévérus l'avait étreint quelques jours plutôt Harry avait eut du mal à se rendre compte. Il eut soudain un frisson. Harry alla vers son professeur et rougit de gêne quand il se plaça dans ses bras. Sévérus referma ses bras sur lui. Il espérait que Potter n'aurait aucun regret et il passa à l'action. Il partit à la recherche de ses lèvres et les trouva plus douces, plus sucrées et plus délicates qu'ils ne les avaient imaginées. Harry laissa de lui-même entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son professeur. Ce dernier gémit et Harry brisa ensuite le baiser plein de promesses.

Harry ne souhaitait pas retourner à Poudlard, il voulait sauver Sirius mais Snape ne le laisserait pas faire.

- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec moi pour éviter qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

- Potter, il va falloir vous le répéter combien de fois ? Votre présence ne permettrait pas de sauver Black plus que si vous n'étiez pas là. Vous seriez plus encombrant qu'autre chose.

- Et moi je vous dis que c'est vous qui feriez la différence. S'il vous plaît monsieur.

Il fit de superbe puppy dog eyes à son professeur.

- Je suis désolé Potter, mais si m'embrasser vous fait penser que je vais tout vous passer, c'est une grave erreur.

- Je ne veux pas que vous me passiez tout, je veux que vous m'aidiez à sauver Sirius c'est juste une chose et personne n'en saura rien. Vous pourrez redevenir le vieux maître de potions aigri que vous étiez avant !

- Je ne suis pas aigri !

- S'il vous plaît !

- Potter, je suis un Serpentard, vous espérez me faire faire quelque chose qui ne m'apportera rien…

- Si, moi.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Si vous le faîtes, c'est moi que vous aurez, marmonna Harry.

Sévérus le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait osé ! Il avait osé lui proposer de…

- Je ne sais pas Potter, rendez vous compte, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin.

Harry le fusilla du regard et se détourna.

- Dans ce cas, j'irais seul, mais j'irais.

- Vous n'oseriez pas partir Potter, vous êtes beaucoup trop trouillard,vous avez peur qu'on détecte votre magie.

- Peut-être avant, mais j'utilise beaucoup plus la magie depuis que je suis dans la forêt qu'avant.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est beaucoup plus instinctif qu'avant, je n'ai même plus besoin de baguette, ça se fait tout seul. Quand vous dormez je m'entraîne et…

- Quoi ? Vous pouvez répéter Potter ?

- Je…j'ai rien dit.

- Que faîtes vous quand je m'adonne au repos que je mérite en veillant sur vous.

- Euh…et bien…euh, je…

- Potter, prévint Sévérus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je m'en vais toute la nuit et je reviens quand le jour commence à se lever. Je pars m'entraîner pour mieux maîtriser ma magie afin de sauver Sirius.

Harry baissa la tête; bien sûr, il avait eu l'intention de le dire à son professeur de potions, mais quand ils auraient sauvé Sirius.

- Donc, quand la nuit tombe vous partez. Permettez moi de vous dire monsieur Potter que vous êtes stupide. Moi je ne serais pas revenu. Pourquoi êtes vous revenu Potter ?

- Je…Je voulais rester. Je…Je n'allais pas vous laisser là tout seul, vous …

- Je me serais très bien débrouiller. Alors pourquoi êtes vous revenu, la tentation d'aller chercher Black seul et en héro ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit ?

- Si,bien sûr, mais je ne trouvais pas ça juste pour vous.

Sévérus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter ne trouvait pas ça juste, mais c'était comme ça. Étant complètement perdu, d'une certaine manière Sévérus lui était reconnaissant.

Il s'avança vers l'adolescent et l'embrassa.

- Vous voulez savoir Potter ? Je crois que vous avez mérité que je vienne avec vous pour sauver Black.

Harry lui sourit et ils se mirent en route après un baiser.

- Dîtes Potter, comment vous vous y retrouvez ?

- Les signatures magiques de chaque lieu sont différentes. Elles me guident vers la lisière puisque qu'elles sont de moins en moins fortes.

Sévérus hocha la tête,c'était logique après tout. Mais…une seconde…

- Vous pouvez sentir les signatures magiques ? Mais Potter, vous savez que seul Dumbledore est capable de le faire dans tout le pays ?

- N'importe quoi, ce doit être à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier…

- Qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore !

Harry se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel. Snape était vraiment bizarre des fois. Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Harry lance un sort d'entrave sur Sévérus. Ce dernier allait protester, mais se ravisa en voyant passer devant lui une énorme chose de couleur grise. Ce devait être un troll des cavernes de la profonde forêt. Une fois la créature disparue, Harry libéra son professeur.

- Comment vous le saviez Potter ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je savais que c'était un troll et je savais qu'il venait vers nous et si je ne faisait rien, il vous aurait tué.

Ils trouvèrent la lisière en deux jours. Sévérus en avait mit quatre à trouver Harry.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant,demanda Harry.

- Oh Potter, vous croyez quoi ! Maintenant,on va chercher Black. Il est au centre des quatre camps Mangemort qui sont autour de Poudlard.

Harry passa devant Sévérus et chercha son parrain. Il trouva sa signature assez rapidement, seulement, elle était environ à trois jours de marche. Ils marchèrent le temps de trois jours et trouvèrent dans un fourré une couverture miteuse qui sentait le chien. Elle était à Sirius, mais il n'était plus là.

- L'Ordre a déjà dû venir le chercher, affirma Sévérus.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Sirius n'est pas venu ici. C'est une couverture qu'il gardait à Square Grimmaurd dans la chambre de Buck. Quand il faisait des cauchemars, il allait dormir là-bas sous sa forme animagus.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On rentre à Poudlard et on trouve pourquoi on nous a envoyé alors que Sirius n'était pas vraiment en danger.

- On repasser par la forêt ?

- On ferait comment sinon professeur ?

- On transplane Potter, le transplanage.

- Je sais pas le faire et on va nous détecter. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache où nous sommes et ce que nous faisons.

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt et Harry annonça à Sévérus qu'en six jours, ils pourraient regagner Poudlard. Dans la soirée, il se mit à pleuvoir et Sévérus usa de la magie pour conjurer une couverture pour Harry. Ce dernier s'enroula dedans puis étreignit son professeur afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

- Ca va monsieur ?

- Oui Potter, ça va.

Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se communiquer leur chaleur. Dans son sommeil,Harry se blottit contre l'homme qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Un éclair réveilla Harry qui sursauta

- C'est rien Potter, c'est juste la foudre.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que cette histoire était manigancée et il voulait savoir par qui et pourquoi. Voyant qu'il tremblait, Sévérus resserra Harry dans ses bras et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour pouvoir faire un câlin à son enseignant. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme et entendait son cœur battre à un rythme mesuré et régulier. Comme il laissait courir ses doigts sur Sévérus en suivant la cadence de son cœur, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et Harry s'adaptait toujours au nouveau rythme plus rapide que celui de départ. Sévérus le saisit par les poignets et le repoussa.

- Ca suffit Potter ! Dormez.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa,brisant les dernières volontés de Sévérus qui se jeta sur son élève.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers Poudlard.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut pas transplaner Harry ?

- Oui, Sévérus, dans la forêt c'est impossible.

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

- Arrêtes, on dirait un gamin !

Ils poursuivirent longtemps puis s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Ils ne repartirent que tard le lendemain matin.

- A cause de qui, on a perdu du temps, on serait peut-être déjà à Poudlard si…

- On ne serait pas à Poudlard, nous sommes à peine à la moitié du voyage.

Tous les soirs, ils s'arrêtaient, profitant de la présence de l'autre jusqu'au jour fatidique où ils commencèrent à suivre un chemin.

- Là, on est presque arrivé, signala Harry.

Une heure après, ils émergeaient dans le parc de l'école. Drago Malefoy,quitta sa classe de soin aux créatures magique pour aller vers eux.

- Monsieur, vous l'avez trouvé ! Le directeur va être content, il s'est inquiété, rapporta Malefoy en cirant abondement les bottes de Sévérus.

Harry l'ignora royalement et marcha directement en direction du château.

- On n'en serait pas là si vous aviez fait votre boulot Drago, alors quand on vous demande de veiller sur quelqu'un, veillez dessus.

Sévérus passa devant Drago puis rejoignit Harry. Ils montèrent ensemble au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Sévérus. Je suis content que vous soyez de retour sain et sauf.

- Sirius n'a jamais été en danger n'Est-ce pas ?

- Voyons Harry, tu…

- Sirius n'a jamais mit les pieds de l'autre de la forêt, il n'y avait pas une empreinte magique assez forte et vous le savez. Pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça sachant que j'userais de tout les moyens possible pour aller le chercher. Et pourquoi attendre que j'ai quitter Poudlard pour faire croire que vous alliez envoyer une équipe de recherche et finalement n'envoyer que Sévérus pour venir me chercher ?

- Harry,je suis heureux de voir que tu t'entends mieux avec le professeur Snape.

- Euh, intervint Sévérus, en fait, monsieur le directeur, nous avons…

- Oh… Attendez moi là tous les deux.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce.

- Il est partit faire quoi, demanda Harry.

Sévérus haussa les épaules, puis Dumbledore revint avec les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Lupin, puis Sirius.

- Sirius !

Harry lui sauta au cou.

- Messieurs Potter et Snape, je vous présente les instigateurs de l'histoire. Les professeurs, bien entendu on fait croire qu'ils allaient chercher Sirius pendant que ce dernier disparaissait dans le lieu de son choix.

- Hawaï,marmonna Sirius à Harry.

- Le professeur Lupin, donnait la conviction à Harry qu'il n'irait pas chercher Sirius et je confiais Harry à Drago Malefoy qui ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de quitter le château. C'est alors que j'ai envoyé Sévérus chercher Harry.

- Pourquoi, demandèrent Sévérus et Harry.

- Avant de partir, Harry a attendu que je le confie à Sévérus et ce dernier était révolté à l'idée que j'ai pu confier Harry à Monsieur Malefoy. Très chers, ça fait des années que nous savons tous que vous êtes amoureux ! Et comme on commençait à trouver le temps long, on a décidé de forcer un peu le destin.

Harry et Sévérus étaient allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la chambre du maître des potions.

- Ils se sont bien foutu de nous, commença Sévérus.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais ils ont fait avancer les choses.

Un silence envahit la pièce.

- Tu resteras pour toujours avec moi Sévérus ?

- Je sais pas Harry, on peut pas prévoir l'avenir.

Harry l'embrassa, mais il savait que Sévérus ne le quitterait jamais.

FIN

_Un peu pourri celle-là non. Enfin, on verra au nombre de review _


End file.
